janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael and Nadine
Nadine & Michael is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Azie Tesfai and Brett Dier. About Michael and Nadine are partners, both detectives with the Miami Police Department, working together to capture notorious drug dealer Sin Rostro. Following Jane ending her engagement to Michael, he quickly hooks up with Nadine and the two start having a casual relationship while working on the case. Partners It is never actually specified when Nadine and Michael started working together, nor when they first meet each other. When first introduced they banter a lot and seem to be competitive over the case regarding who solves it firstPilot. It's a sort of cat and mouse dynamic between them, which culminates in Michael kissing Nadine and them having sex in their officeChapter Seven. Throughout their investigation, in which they heatedly disagree and argue at timesChapter Nine, they continue their sexual relationship and it seems to be changing into a romantic relationship too, until Michael follows a lead in direct violation of his orders and ends up in the hospitalChapter Eleven. Nadine goes to see how he is and witnesses Michael talking to Jane in the hospital. Nadine looks upset and subsequently reports Michael to their superior. Michael accuses her of being jealous of Jane, which Nadine dismisses, but he is suspended for disobeying orders and their sexual relationship comes to an end. When Michael returns from suspension, they continue to investigate Sin Rostro together, and have an amicable repartee in spite of 'breaking up', Michael still smiling at things Nadine says and finding her funny.Chapter Fifteen They finally uncover that Rose is Sin Rostro, Michael realizing it when they interview Emilio Solano's mistress and from then on work together to discover her whereabouts. While following a lead, Michael runs into his old girlfriend, Andie, and they start dating again.Chapter Seventeen This doesn't seem to have any impact on Michael and Nadine's working relationship. When Rafael breaks up with Jane, Michael ends things with AndieChapter Nineteen and soon figures out that Nadine is working for Sin Rostro, and has been countering Michael's investigation the entire time.Chapter Twenty Allegiance Nadine confesses to Michael that Sin Rostro threatened her family and that she was left with no choice in order to protect them. Michael lets Nadine get a head start before Armstrong sees the names of Sin Rostro's associates. Nadine resurfaces to strike a deal with Michael and he puts a tracker in her phone. Nadine is the one used to handle the trade-off when Mateo is kidnapped. After Michael is seemingly fired from the Miami Police Department, he goes rogue, working with Nadine to finally catch Sin Rostro. They spend 4 months in Mexico working on the sly to finally catch Sin Rostro. They go to a meeting point on Nadine's intel but are seemingly compromised and Nadine is shot. Back in Miami, Michael attends her funeral and is shunned by her friend, Eric Wu, who blames Michael for her death. Michael feels guilty and blames himself, too. When Rafael tells Michael that Rose doesn't have the chip they traded for Mateo, Michael realizes that he does — sealed up in his leg wound. He opens the wound and, through Nadine's cunning and heroic deed, discovers that Mutter is Sin Rostro's step-mother. Photos 29chanson.png|Chapter Twenty-Nine 29madine.png|Chapter Twenty-Nine 28madine.png|Chapter Twenty-Eight 11.png|Chapter Eleven 10madine.png|Chapter Ten 9canson.png|Chapter Nine 9madine.png|Chapter Nine Notes and references }} Category:Romances